Bullies
by Pum Pumpkin Witch
Summary: Being a personal trainer was always a big dream of his and it was even bigger when he wanted to work for the biggest company known as WWE however the bullies within the place were too much until that man did something


Another one shot for the lovely plebs

Wade/Sheamus

I do not own WWE.

* * *

Being a personal trainer was always a big dream of his and it was even bigger when he wanted to work for the biggest company known as WWE, they were the largest personal trainer company and he wanted to be part of it. He worked his ass of so he could prove to them what he could do and it was by chance that when he was working for a small company, his client, the last he would ever would have with the company came from the WWE and was looking for talented people.

That client had been Triple H, he didn't even know, he had treated the guy like a normal client and made the guy had fun during the session while at the same time he was serious making sure to help him with the goal he had. How did he not see it, maybe it was the fact Triple H had a bald cap on the whole time, the long blonde locks were no present. It wasn't until one night when the session ended, Triple H had taken off the cap to reveal the locks and he knew straight away who this man was.

No words had come out of his mouth so Triple H did the talking.

"Your are one heck of a trainer and I enjoyed my time so I want to sign you up for WWE, what do you say"

Of course he had said yes, well they were the only words that would come out of his mouth.

He was living the dream and couldn't be anymore happy, he had made so made friends with the other trainer, female and male but there was something that always bothered him.

The guy was as gay as they came.

Never told a soul and always kept it a secret, his previous company didn't tolerate the people of that kind as they told him it would scare off clients so he kept it bottled up however in a new company, he wanted to change that so first he went to Triple H who was kinda the boss and told him. He didn't except the man to bring him in a hug and give him a smile, Triple H had told him that he was glad that he had told and told him not to worry about a thing, they accepted people for who they were.

It made him smile.

The news had gotten around and he got a positive reaction, the female trainers were so kind and nice to as were some of the men but there were a few that were against it and made sure to remind him every day. They were bullies, at first he would shrug them off but their hateful soon became too much for him that his dream job had become a nightmare, half the time he didn't want to come in but he owned it to Triple H who had given him this chance to carry on.

There was one bully he didn't mind, well he never thought of him as a bully because it was jokes with him and they were never hurtful.

Wade was his name and like him, he came from the great country known as Britain, the man tall and had jet black hair that swayed in the wind. His sense of clothing was good as he always kept up with what was in fashion, he heard the girls say that Wade must be a gay in hiding as he would help them something with clothing and that made him laugh.

Everything about the man was perfect.

And that was why Sheamus was in love but sadly it was something he coudnt have.

Looking at the reflection in the mirror, Sheamus tried to smile but only tears would flow down his cheeks, he had enough, no longer could he take the cruel words. Pushing himself off the sink, he moved to the door and headed to the office of where he knew Triple H was, it was time he parted ways with the company.

Wade came in with a smile, he waved to some of the girls and placed his bag down then pulled out his water bottle before heading over to two of the girls while the others had gone off.

"I cant believe he's gone" Kelly said with a frown.

"I know, they are bastards for doing this" Maryse replied.

"Ok what happened you two?" Wade asked interested it what they were talking about.

"Sheamus quit, the abuse he was getting from Miz and the others was too much for him so he told Triple H that he had to leave" Kelly explained.

Ok he knew about the name calling and the taunts but he never seen any abuse nor did his friend tell him, it wasn't till Maryse saw his confused look that she explained to him that some of the guys had taken it upon themselves to make his life a living hell. They would beat him with items and the tall Irishman would have bruises and cuts that made him look like he had been involved in an accident.

Wade couldn't believe what he was hearing, sure he teased the guy but never did he take it that far, so people mad him feel sick but poor Sheamus, the guy loved this job and had worked so hard to get here, he decided it was time to take action into his own hands.

"Where you going Wade, don't you have a client" Kelly called out as he walked away.

"Can you take care of Randy for me Kelly, I need to find Sheamus"

He didn't give her a choice as he round the corner, disappearing before the girl could make her protest while Maryse teased her. First he would deal with the bullies before finding Sheamus, he couldn't let this happen, the guy was his friend in sort of some way and he kinda had sorta developed some kind of new feelings for the guy that he didn't understand.

Sheamus was standing outside the building, he had yet to catch the bus or a cab to the airport where he would fly home, it was like something was keeping him here but what, nothing here was left for him.

"That isn't true"

He turned around to see the Rock walking towards him, the guy stood next to him and neither of them spoke, Sheamus didn't know what to say but the Rock did.

"You got friends who have supported you, been there for you"

"I cant take…" He trailed off.

"I don't think that will be a problem anymore" Rock replied pointing behind.

Turning around, Sheamus smiled when he saw those bullies, in their underwear hanging off flag poles calling for help. He then noticed Wade ran out of the building looking around, in his arms were clothes and it made him smile.

"Hey you seen Sheamus?" Wade asked.

"Nope left" Rock replied before going back inside.

Wade kicked the wall that was beside him and threw the clothes onto the floor, he was too late and now Sheamus was gone. Taking a seat on the wall he just kicked, he put his head into his hands as he swore.

"Im going to make them regret hurting him for the rest of their life's"

"You do that just for me"

Looking up he saw Sheamus was standing right in front of him, Wade was shocked and once the feeling was gone, he got up and tackled the Irishmen into a hug. Telling him not to leave because of those pricks, he had so much to give and hearing this touched Sheamus's heart as he wrapped his arms around Wade.

Maybe he could have his cake and eat it.

"Im not going anywhere now as long as you've got my back"

"Of course buddy"

The two gathered the clothing and moved to where the bullies were, they teased the guys for a bit before chucking the clothing into the water by them. Both turned to each other and smiled, Sheamus was glad he had a friend like Wade and would never ask for more while Wade was happy to see his friend happy and maybe he could see where these new feelings had come from, it would take some time but he had all the time he had as long as Sheamus was still here beside.

"Don't you have a client" Sheamus asked.

"That's right better go and thank Kelly Kelly" he replied.

Walking back into the building, Sheamus smiled when he saw Triple H and Rock on the stairs, both men smiled at him and he waved back before following after Wade but stopped when he nearly walked into Wade's back the guy turned around with a smile.

"Wanna get some coffee?" he asked.

"I like that" Sheamus replied.

* * *

All done.

It would be helpful it you could leave a review as the comments would help me with upcoming or on going stories/ Oneshots but I dont mind it you just read and move on

Thank you for reading


End file.
